


Innocent (Armin Arlert x Reader)

by beyaaacakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyaaacakes/pseuds/beyaaacakes
Summary: You have been working as a stripper for years due to financial problems. This had been your most biggest secret. No matter how much you trusted your friend group, you never told them your situation because you already know how the public treats people with jobs as such.So you're biggest question right now, is how, and why is the school's model student Armin Arlert watching you dance, and strip from a distance.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Innocent (Armin Arlert x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to consider before reading:  
> \- this work contains smut, sexual, spicy stuff. If you are a minor, please get out of here right now. This story is not for minors, and I don't want to be the one responsible for you losing your innocence.  
> \- contains curse words. If you are sensitive with curse words, then this might also not be for you  
> \- the characters are adults. I wrote this thinking of the current Armin, which is now 19 years old.  
> \- a work of fiction. Characters, events that took place, and so on are a work of fiction. None of it is real, and if ever you feel this is connected to a real life story, it is merely a coincidence.  
> \- the writer is not fluent in English so she uses writing as a method to improver her English  
> \- if you still go on with the story even after reading some of the above, and you don't agree with it, it is your responsibility since I already warned you.

A usual Monday morning. The alarm rings loudly as your brain starts to memorize the sound pattern of it. You groan in frustration, and stood up to turn off the loud ass alarm from the table across your bed. I turned off the phone alarm, and proceeded to stretch my body to get the morning started. You knew that stretching your body in the morning is essential. Especially because your job requires a body that is physically strong, and flexible. 

I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I have a night shift tonight so I'll have to eat something healthy to prep up better tonight. As a stripper, you knew you had to take good care of your body. You have to be in a great shape in order to secure that bag easily. It wasn't really that easy from the start, since I had been used to an unhealthy lifestyle as a kid. And that is why I'm trying my best to maintain the life I have right now. 

I opened my phone for a while before making my breakfast. I noticed that I got a message from the groupchat.

**Let's Taco about it**

**Sasha: goodmorning ugly people.**

**Connie:** **goodevening.**

**Sasha: it's morning you dumbass**

**Connie:** **you said ugly people. I'm not ugly.**

**Sasha: HAHAHAHA nice catch**

**Connie: What did I catch...?**

**Eren:** **your missing brain.**

**Jean: lol goodmorning **

**Eren: My morning is ruined **

**Jean: The feeling's mutual **

**Armin:** **Good Morning everyone :D**

Nobody replied back to Armin so I decided I reply back

** _Me:_ _Good morning Armin :)_ **

After replying, I decided to make breakfast now, and start my day. Oh, and another thing. I have another secret, and that is- I like Armin Arlert. 

_________________

I took the bus on the way to college. While I'm inside the bus waiting to get to my destination, I decided to place on my earphones and read the book I bought yesterday. The ride was surprisingly short since I'm only 20 minutes away from my University, and since the road is clear today, it took me just a good 15 minutes. I took my book inside my bag, and got off the bus. Once I step foot out of the bus, I decided to head straight to the campus. On the way inside, I bumped into Armin, and Mikasa. "Oh, Hi y/n!" Armin greets me cheerfully, waving softly. He doesn't understand how much he affects my stomach by filling it with so many butterflies. "Hey Armin, and Mikasa, where are you guys headed to?" I started a topic to take control of the conversation. "We're heading to our next class, Math." Armin answers my question. _Shit, I forgot that we don't have the same course._ "Well I'll go now, since my morning class is at the other school building, see you" I say my goodbye, and wave softly at both of them. "Sure, see you" Armin gives me toothful smile as I headed towards my direction. I blushed remembering the cute smile he gave. Hah, I wish eyes can capture memories.

_________________

2 of my morning classes ended so now I'm going to the cafeteria to meet up with Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. Jean, Connie, and Sasha said that they still had to finish more stuff and that is why they might not make it. I waited on a table, and decided to message the groupchat. 

**Let's Taco about it**

_ **Me:** **I'm at the cafeteria, wya?** _

Not even a minute I immediately got a message.

**Armin:** **Look behind you ;)**

I turned around to see Armin from a distance smiling while he holds up his phone. I am simply malfunctioning. "Hey" he sat beside me comfortably, while I'm there just simply crumbling. He's so near me!! This is a very small distance between us, I feel like I won't be able to breath. "Eren, and Mikasa said that they were going to eat lunch somewhere, and I don't want to leave you out so I decided to eat with you" he starts to explain while settling down his stuff on the table. "I-it's okay, you really didn't have to" _Dumbass. You know deep inside that you've always waited for a moment to be alone together._

"I wanted to" he stops settling his stuff, and looked at you with a serious face. _W-whaattt... Please stop staring at me I might actually go berserk._

I look away from him, and look down panicking. "Sure." Breathe, breathe y/n.

"Let's order?" He suggests as I nod slowly. "I'll go buy, what's your order?" 

"A cheeseburger"

_________________

The air right now, is so fucking awkward. I want to get out of here right now, but I also don't want to. How am I going to- "Y/N" he finally speaks.

"Yesh?" I respond while a huge mouthful of burger is in my mouth. Armin starts to chuckle which made my ears blessed. "Go ahead, finish it first" He looks away with a smile on his lips, as I continue to chew a bit more faster. Once there is no food left inside my mouth, I decided to bring up the old topic. "So?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. You know, um, we're just going to watch movies at the cine or we could have dinner... Or maybe I can help you with school stuff" Armin looks me in the eye with a genuine expression. How am I supposed to say this. I really can't go out tonight since I have my job, but I don't really want to miss out on this great opportunity.

"A-armin..." I say his name not knowing where should I start. "it's okay if you don't really like the idea... I just wanted to, you know, hang out" He starts again not looking at me this time. Instead, he looked down with sad eyes. _What should I do? If I skip my job tonight, my pay will be cut off, and I really need the money to pay my rent fees, and tuition this wednesday._

"Next time, maybe tomorrow?" I suggested a date where I can be available. "I really can't tomorrow.." Armin looks at me again, as I scratched my nape. "Update me when you find yourself available, I'd really like to watch the new movie they have on cinemas" I tried being optimistic, and after that I started to eat once again. "I will"

_________________

Classes ended earlier for the rest of us except for Jean, and Eren. The both of them are coming back again to school later since classes didn't end early for them. And since everyone has time to spare, we decided to get boba tea with the rest of the gang.

I was walking not until Sasha, and Mikasa came out of nowhere. "hey bestie" Sasha greets me with a tone. "Hello." Mikasa on the other hand greets me with a quiet tone. "Heyyy" i sang along 

"So, I heard from Mikasa that you and Armin went solo during lunch. What was that about? Are you guys going out?" Sasha starts a topic with me, and smirks at me.

"N-no, it's nothing like that really." I chuckled nervously taking it lightly.

"Besides, Armin looks quite interested with you. I mean, it's not impossible right Mikasa?" Sasha includes Mikasa in the discussion by giving Mikasa a light tap on the shoulder

"Not impossible, but I honestly can't picture it. Armin is someone who focuses on school too much. And if that's the case, Armin won't be able to date. Since quality time between couples are actually essential" Mikasa goes calculating about relationships, and couples. 

"Well, you have a point. But if that's the problem, then why did Annie and Armin did not make it? They had enough quality time-" Mikasa immediately shuts up Sasha.

"That's because Armin simply didn't think Annie had feelings anymore. Annie is way too cold hearted, and Armin's got a warm one. Of course from time to time, his warm heart needs to be warmed up too. Annie simply didn't know how to do that and that is why" Mikasa starts to explain once again

"Ehhh? Seriously? I thought it was about Annie making a dirty move on Armin one night, and it made Armin uncomfy leading the relationship to be awkward, and so they broke up" Sasha starts to tell another story.

"That's pointless, Armin wouldn't break up with someone over some petty excuse" I suddenly let words took over me. Now, now, why did I choose to speak? Am I being guilty?

_This is why I need to keep this job top secret. Nobody treats it as a normal job. Even if I had top grades, and great attitude towards people, once it's out, all my good doings are ignored, and they will only acknowledge my dirty job. This is how bad society is._

_"_ I agree" Sasha nods looking impressed with my answer "Me too." Mikasa nods along

I know they are my best friends, but telling them wouldn't make any difference. Even though they are open-minded about those stuff, I still don't have the courage to do so.

_________________

Time ticked so fast, and now I'm getting ready for work. I took some extra clothes with me, and some things I know I'm going to need such as a my makeup box, my attire, a pepper spray, and most especially, birth pills, and condoms.

Yes, I'm bringing it for safety. And yes, I'm a virgin. Despite working as a stripper for 1 year, I still haven't lose it nor I want to lose it to just somebody. 

Honestly, It might sound weird but no guy can turn me on unless I know that person. And that is why I made a conclusion that I will only lose my virginity to Armi- no I mean, someone I love truly.

 _Just imagine touching that sensitive skin he has. Pulling down his trousers, and teasing him continuesl-_ No, no way. Shut up. Shake it off y/n. Armin is too innocent for that stuff. And that is why I like him so much.

_________________

– _quick note: the dance the mc is going to be doing is inspired by this yt video: https://youtu.be/YDIj-g5880k_

_If ever you're interested, check it out and give it a like. Suen lee is literally so talented. She deserves some appreciation._

Anyways if you are not interested with the yt video, just listen to "Good for you" by Selena Gomez while reading for better experience, thank u! Now back to reading

_________________

I'm currently backstage getting my makeup fixed while wearing my sexy bunny suit. Our theme for tonight is Sexy bunnies, and that is why I'm wearing this cute piece. And since I'm playing the main dancer for tonight, I'm getting a bit more anxious getting on stage.

Oh, and in this bar, we have our designated face masks. There are famous masks dancers in the bar, and I'm one of them. My signature name is "Calista". It's very cool, it's like we are authors with pennames. 

There's only 15 minutes before I go to stage. Okay, let's go! We can do this. I waited and waited until it was my turn to dance. I practiced this dance for 2 weeks, I must perfect it to the core. 

Once I heard the familiar song, I immediately got into stage remaining the seducing aura in me. I touch the pole, and got ready. Breathe in, and out. We can do this.

_'I'm on my 14 carats I'm 4 carat'_

I started to dance by confidently lifting my legs up, and syncing with the pole.

_'Doing it up like Midas mhm'_

_'Now you say I got a touch So good, so good'_

_'Make you never wanna leave'_

_'So don't, so don't'_

I started to get lost in the dance, and started to enjoy myself, forgetting about the crown that's infront of me watching me. _'_

_'Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight' 'Do my hair up real, real nice'_

_'And syncopate my skin to your heart beating'_

_'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, oh-oh'_

I decided to make eye contact with the crowd, and look who I found watching me dance erotically. Armin Arlert?! But why on heavens is he here?! Wh-what if he came with someone from campus?? What if he shares my secret?!.... I'm screwed. No wait you're not screwed. You have a mask on.

I continue to dance acting like I did not see him. It's probably an illusion. How on earth is Armin going to a place like this right? _Right?_ He's a model student of the campus. A student council president during high school. How can such a guy go to a very erotic place.

_'Leave this dress a mess on the floor'_

_'Still look good for you, good for you, oh-oh'_

The music ended on that part, and I got off the stage with men throwing money on the stage as I leave. I keep my eye contact with Armin, to see if that really is him. Impossible. How can he? He was a pervert all along? _Lol, says you. The one imagining erotic things about Armin earlier._

While other dancers started to dance on stage, I noticed that Armin wasn't around the front audience area anymore. _See, Y/n? It was an illusion after all._

I decided to go to the restroom, and take off my bunny suit to change to my normal clothes. I was about to take my clothing off when I felt two hands work it's way from mt waist down to my hips. "G-get off me! You creep-" I yelled panicking, but when I turned around, the person standing in front of me took me by surprise... _It wasn't hallucinations. It was real after all._

"A-armin!" I shout out surprised. "What are y-you doing here?" i wasn't even worried about the way he touched me earlier. The only thing I worried about for now is that he caught me. He caught me doing my job. "H-how did you even noticed me-"

_"_ Enough of that now, I'll explain later, but right now isn't the time y/n" Armin's eyes looks like it's about to go explore lust town. I took a peek down there, and noticed his pants were throbbing. His innocent eyes was nowhere to be found at this moment. The only thing that his eyes tells is that he badly needs it. 

"C-come here.." I took my bag, and pulled his wrist getting both of us out of the bathroom. _No way I'm doing my first time inside a restroom. Not a single chance._

I pushed Armin inside of one of the rooms from the bar. The room is surprisingly packed with sex toys, chains, a very sweet smell, and red lights. I didn't expect to be inside this room right now, especially with Armin. My face grew bright red as I imagine him doing things that are sinful towards my body.

I pushed Armin on the bed eagerly kissing his lips as if I were so starved, and wanted to eat something so bad. I got on top of him grinding down on his pet. "y-y/n.." Armin moans out pulling out from the heated kiss. I kiss him again but tried to be gentler.. "too rough.." he complains chuckling making contact once again with my lips. I pulled away, making an attempt to take his shirt off. He helps me take his shirt off as I took a small glance of what his face might look like..

His eyes are dark, filled with dark lust, and with restlessness. 

I traced Armin's skinny abs making him flinch. _His body is so small, but he is so defined._ "Do-don't tease me.." he lets out a soft growl. I take a small glance of his face, and saw that his cheeks began to become like red tomatoes. "So tell me Armin.." I started a talk, still continuing to trace his body's lines as he struggle. "How'd you find out it was me.." I say in a low voice as if I were whispering on his ear.

"I just know it was you... The way you danced, the way you lo-look at me while you were on stage... Th-the way you move.." he closes his eyes lifting his head up with pleasure. What a beautiful sight of Armin to see... To think that I'm the only one who'll get to see this, makes me feel special.

I was about to unbuckle his belt, when he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "Not yet.. I want you to feel better first" He carries my body placing me gently on the bed. Now he's on top of me hovering my body. "Should I, baby?" He reaches my part, facing my sin.

He firstly ripped my thigh highs, and went on second with my suit. He ripped it perfectly on my desperate parts leaving it to expose. "Y-you're that ready for me huh?" He smirks giving me butterflies. "shut up!" I blushed embarrassed of how vulnerable I am right now. I thought I was going to lead him somehow, but look at who's on top of me.

"Should I princess?" He asks permission while he was about to dig in. "Yes, please do Armin. I'm so fucking des- Ah!" I let out a moan not on purpose as I feel his soft warm tongue touch my folds. "Armin! Please-" I arched my back giving him more access to my sweet folds.

His tongue moves perfectly. I feel like he has experience. His warm tongue gives me so much pleasure, I can't even explain how good it feels. "min... A-armin, haa!" I moan out of out of pleasure wanting to have more while my body grew hotter. Armin suddenly stops, making me frown. "Why'd you stop?" "You're bunny suit is so erotic, I wanna put it in now" Armin groans impatient like I am. He suddenly puts in one finger sending vibrations to my spine. I moan out louder feeling the pleasure he's slowly giving me. "Faster please.."

He suddenly inserts two fingers with a faster pace. I'm going crazy, this feels so good. "A-arlert..." I say slowly losing my brain. "Fuck me please." And with that I released my juices. Armin took his fingers out, and grabbed something from the side table. "What are you doing?" I ask him curiously as I peek at what he's.. "Ah!" I screamed loudly as I feel something vibrate on my cunt. _Armin took one of the vibrators from the side table..._

"Does it feel good baby?" Armin gives me smirk while moving the vibrator to my clit. "This sight of you is so sexy" 

"You ba-bastard" i moan out while I continue to receive pleasure from what he's doing..

"What was that?" He turns the vibrator mode higher making me twitch my folds "Hah!" I moan out as he continues to tease me "I'm the bastard? Look who's in a slutty situation.." he sighs "Bad girl" 

He grabs my face making me face him. I look at him desperately in pain. "Now obey me my dear princess.. or else, I have nothing else to do but to punish you hard tonight." This side of Armin is so new to me. Who is this guy? Where's the two goodie shoes?

He starts kissing my lips once again, but he did not let go of the vibrator. I inserted my tongue inside his mouth to distract him. He growls slightly, as I make my way towards the vibrator from his hands. I grabbed it, and instead placed it on his boner in between the fabric of his jeans. Armin pulls out from the kiss "Y/n! Haa, y-you're such a b-bad girl.." he shuts his eyes tightly as his cheeks grew red. "Hm? I told you, come and be a good boy" i grin back at him as I watch him in pain

"Th-that's it." He grabs the vibrator away from me, and throws it on the floor. He unbuckles his belt while hovering me, and takes of his jeans. "I can't ta-take it anymore" he takes a long deep breathe making me nervous. "Wa-wait.. do you have a condom?"

"Can't we do it raw?" He says boldly. This is so tempting. "What if-" i start to worry but he holds my knees reassuring me that I should trust him. "I'll be careful. Or if you do not trust that, we can do it again next time" he gives me a reassuring smile. "Let's do it raw" I answer boldly trusting him on to this.

"You sure?" Armin asks me one more time. I nodded approving, "I trust you Armin"

And with that, he inserts his growing boner inside my dripping cunt. "Hah! Armin!" I screamed out loud pulling head upwards. "Y/n.." Armin moans softly continuing in a fast phase. "Your insides are so warm" 

Armin continues to insert in and out of me making my legs feel weaker and weaker. "Y/n.. You feel so good" I take a small glance of Armin and saw his eyes were open and watching the sight of me in a vulnerable dirty state. "This is such a good view you're giving me" He continues to dirty talk me, while picking up in a faster phase. "It makes me want to fuck your life up so bad" he growls in a low tone.

"Then fuck me baby" I teased him, which I immediately regret since he went on a faster phase, grabbing my right boob making me arch my back in pleasure. "Arlert.. Arlert.. Fuck my life up please" I beg for more desperately. "You asked for this." He massages my right boob.

I felt he starts to rub my clit while thrusting in and out. "Armin! Ha! I feel so good!" I moaned out once more from the pleasure. He lets go of my right boob, and i felt his hand around my neck choking me softly. "Armin... Armin.. I love you so much"

"I love you too" he says softly as his thrust became slower and sloppier. "I'm about to cum!" i tell him, as I grinded my hips on him since I felt that his hips are getting weaker and weaker. "me too, baby" he responds.

I grinded faster, and felt myself release. Armin slowly pulls his member out of my pussy, and continues to jack himself off. "Armin.. can i?" I asked him curiously. I tried to sit up, but my back bones weren't in the mood to work for me. _He fucked me up real good._

"sure.." Armin comes closer to my side since I wasn't able to sit up. I was about to touch his member when I decided to do something else instead. I place his member inside my mouth, which surprised Armin immediately. "Y-y/n! I-" he stops speaking, and instead moans out of pleasure. "You're making me go nuts" I continue to slurp, and take in his dick, until I felt his hand form my hair into a ponytail. He suddenly pulls me closer to his member making me take in all of it. I immediately gagged, but I still continued. 

"You're so pretty you know that?" He sighs looking down at my face. After blowing him, he cums inside my mouth. "Y/n.. Don't swallow!-" I quickly spit out the cum out of my mouth since it did not taste like strawberries like they told me in stories. 

That shit tasted salty as fuck. "Good girl.." Armin pats my head which made me smile. Armin lays down beside me on the bed, bringing a blanket over our naked bodies. He puts his arm around me, and I lay down on his chest since it looked comfy. "That was amazing.." Armin starts to speak.

"You're amazing." I responded tracing his abs once again.

"I thought you were innocent" Armin says as he chuckles out of nowhere, as I looks up to his eyes checking out his face. _His laugh never fails to give me butterflies._

"Says the model student." I rolled my eyes at him playfully. 

"You danced so sexily up there.." He says in a low sexy voice. "I know right. I practiced that for weeks" 

"Can you give me a solo performance next time?" He makes a request. 

"Sure. I'll take all of your innocence next time" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first smut i hope u enjoyed. Thank you for all those who ae commenting, bookmarking, and giving kudos! You guys are the best hehe


End file.
